Sratha-din
"Sratha-din. Means "Sratha's Tribe" Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 42 ... It is a name the Ermehn will rally behind, and a name we '''forbid' them to use in any capacity."''- General Clovis Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 44 The Sratha-din are an Ermehn tribe. Originally, they were the tribe of the Ermehn leader Sratha, who was slain by the Canid when they conquered Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 42 The Sunsgrove-Aisling alliance destroyed the Sratha-dinBeyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 43- Alex’s Commentary However, the Sratha-din have been reformed by HardinBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58- Alex's Commentary to serve as a rally point for the Ermehn.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 42 Formation Every member of the core Sratha-din is carefully chosen over long periods of time for specific reasonsBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50 and has a specific role in the tribe. Hardin hunted them relentlessly to build his ideal tribe.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 50- Alex’s Commentary The Sratha-din is small and composed of the finest warriors and the last remaining Ermehn scribes.[http://www.westerndeep.net/comic/chapter-2-page-50/ Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 Unlike most Ermehn tribes, the Sratha-din have very different tattoos for their members, because Hardin has his own ideas of what make the Sratha-din a whole.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58- Alex's Commentary The original five Sratha-din are close-knit and have traveled together for a while.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 48- Alex's Commentary Each member of the Sratha-Din has a different relationship and dynamic with each other, because each member comes from a completely different Ermehn tribe and thus has their own value set.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 19- Alex’s Commentary While Hardin has since integrated another tribe to the Sratha-din,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58 he did so to boost the Sratha-din's numbers with expendable warriors.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60 In the upcoming conflict at Deltrada Garrison, the Canid have both numbers and experience on their sideBeyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 55- Alex’s Comment on September 24, 2014, 7:25 am History Chapter One After watching Feyn's Tribe for days,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 51 the Sratha-din watch as Hardin publicly duels the champion of Feyn's tribe. Rathik comments that Hardin is doing well in the fight.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 48 Hardin draws first blood.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 49 After a brief struggle,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50 Hardin gets the upper handBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 51 and kills the champion. Hardin then tells those of Feyn's tribe who will not fight with him to identify themselves.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 The Sratha-din listen to Hardin's speech,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55 then come forward to prepare the tribe for war.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 59 Chapter Two 'Hardin Consults' The Sratha-Din prepare for war.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 20 Due to the coming storm, Hardin has decided to attack Deltrada that nightBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 22 due to the storm.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 23 He consults with Bevan, who advises they enter through Deltrada's northeastern cornerBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 22 and proposes climbing it solo so he can deal with the sentries under the cover of the storm, and lower a rope to let the rest of the Sratha-din before the Canid can sound the alarm. Hardin approves the plan, and orders Bevan to tell the tribe to break camp.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 23 'The Eve of the Attack' After killing a Canid patrol composed of at least two soldiers,Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 49Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 48- Rachel’s Comment on July 19, 2014, 6:49 pm the Sratha-din watch Deltrada Garrison from an overhang in the mountains.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 48- Alex’s Commentary Hardin sends four of the Sratha-din to protect Ashtor and Eira at Lake Felnach.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 50 'Confrontation' The alarm is sounded at some point in the night,Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 61 but not before three Ermehn make it to the tower near Deltrada's center.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 63 While the Sratha-din battle the Canid belowBeyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 68 Feyn and two Ermehn break into the tower where the Sunsgrovian envoy is being held.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 63 The Ermehn are surprised to see Sunsgrovians present at Deltrada, but Feyn insists that the Sunsgrovians are on the Canid side and need to die. The Ermehn attack the envoy,Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 64 as Feyn stays back by the door.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 65 When Quinlan defeats one of the Ermehn, Feyn comes up behind him to finish the job,Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 66 but Dakkan deflects the attack, and the envoy leaves the tower.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 67 The Ermehn attack the envoy again outside the tower, ignoring their attempts at diplomacy. Feyn battles QuinlanBeyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 70 while the other two tag team Dakkan.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 71 Quinlan throws Feyn over the side of the wall,Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 74 and he falls to his death.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 75 A Canid soldier saves Quinlan from being jumped by one of the Ermehn as Dakkan knocks out the last opponent.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 70 Members *Hardin, the tribe's leader and champion.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50 *Ashtor, the last Ermehn scholar.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 *Bevan, the finest scout from his tribe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 *Eira, the only known Ermehn scribe besides Ashtor.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 *Rathik, a mighty warrior who can trace his lineage back to Sratha.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 *Rhosyn, the finest shot in her tribe of origin.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 *Feyn, a member from the tribe Hardin conquered. References Category:Ermehn Category:Tribes